Battle for Supremacy: Welcome Back to the Closet!
by Eightbooksand60cats
Summary: Okay, last time, you all found out who won. (Everybody: NO WE DIDN'T!) Well, there's no competition in this one, AND I MIGHT NEVER DECIDE TO END IT! Well, enjoy more comedy, Little Cat's mallet, AND COMEDY! Oh wait, I already said that. XD Enjoy! Also, the cover is Tigger. :3
1. Chapter 1

Eightbooksand60cats: WELCOME BACK! :D

SSS: Good to be back.

Eightbooksand60cats: THAAAAAT'S RIGHT! All your favorite characters are back! HEEEEERE'S SPRY!

Spry: SEQUEEEEEEEEEL! YELLING'S STILL AWESOME! :3

Little Cat: SPARKY!

Sparky: LITTLE CAT!

Sparky and Little Cat: HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGS!

Zuko: (being poked in the head by Sakura) Sakura, you poke me one more time...

Sakura: (grins and pokes Zuko in the head)

Zuko: Oh that is it! (Runs after Sakura, who is running down the hall)

Ace: (bursting into tears at random moments) OMG! I MISSED YOU GUYS! (Hugs the person nearest to her, who happens to be Z)

Z: (sighs) What the hey? I'll lenient. (In demonic voice) For now.

Cole: Where's Luna? And Cody?

Luna: (on the stairs, dragging a gray suitcase) Here, just putting my luggage back in my room. And Cody's helping me. :)

Cody: This thing is really heavy.

Jay: Good for you.

Zane: Why would you be putting your suitcase back in your room when we never left?

Kai: ... I think its the return of Eightbooksand60cats Logic.

Toph: But it never even left.

Katara: Yeah, we've been living with it since we first came here.

Kai: Good point. If that's so, then this is acceptable. WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! (Runs off screaming randomly about monkeys and lolcats)

Aang: -.- I'm not even gonna ask.

Jewel: Yay for OOCness! :)

Little Cat: Hey Sokka? Here's a welcome back present for you.

Sokka: You're just gonna hit me over the head with a mallet, aren't you?

Little Cat: (looks shocked) NO! (Hands him a wrapped box with a bow on it) Here.

Sokka: ... (Opens it) (mallet pops out of box and hits him on the head) I should have seen that coming. (Passes out)

Little Cat: (runs off giggling)

Eightbooksand60cats: Well, we're gonna let everyone get settled in (again) before we continue. See you in the next chapter!

(BTW, only two more OC requests is allowed, so you better pounce on it!)


	2. Chapter 2

Little Cat and Sparky: BUT NOT BEFORE THEY PEE IN IT!

Katara: Ugh, stop it with "But not before they pee in it" jokes!

Little Cat and Sparky: (look at each other) We'll stop. BUT NOT BEFORE WE PEE IN IT! (Laughs hysterically)

Katara: EIGHTBOOKSAND60CATS, CONTROL YOUR CATS!

Eightbooksand60cats: NO! I can't control Little Cat! And besides, Sparky is Ace's cat.

Ace: (still sobbing and hugging Z) I- I MISSED YOU SO M-MUCH!

Z: (growling) I'm still being lenient, but I don't know how long I can take this!

Luna: (pointing) Ooh, look Cody! I never got around to checking the bending area out! Ooh, or the exercise room! C'mon, let's go! (Rushes off, pulling Cody along with her)

Cody: (softly) Er, okay?

SSS: I can't believe that I'm back!

Spry: Yeah, me too. (Whistles) EVERYBODY! Meet Madeline! She's Bearssissy's OC!

SSS: Wow, there's even more S's in her name than in mine!

Madeline: ... And you are?

Kai: Madeline!

Madeline: Kai!

Eightbooksand60cats: YEEEEEEECH! Break it up, break it up, there shall be no mush in the closet.

Little Cat: Not even for me and Sparky?

Eightbooksand60cats: I thought you two were just friends!

Sparky: GOTCHA!

Eightbooksand60cats: ... Everybody loves Little Cat right?

Everybody: Yeah, pretty much. She's adorable. So funny! MUST. HUG. She's so insane!

Sokka: NOT ME!

Little Cat: MALLET! (Hits Sokka on the head with a mallet)

Eightbooksand60cats: Then you'll LOVE the kittens! C'mon guys!

(A black kitten (with amber eyes), a black and white kitten (with amber eyes) with marks that make her look like she's wearing the Batman mask (its just fur) and an light brown tabby cat (with light green eyes) come running out)

Little Cat: MIDNIGHT! BATKAT! TIGGER!

Midnight, Batkat and Tigger: SISSY! (Tigger: THITHY!)

Little Cat, Midnight, Batkat and Tigger: (hug each other)

Sparky: So who's who?

Little Cat: (points to black cat) This is Midnight! She's the second oldest! (Points to black and white cat) This is Batkat! She's the third oldest! (Points to tabby cat) And this is Tigger! He's the youngest! And I'm the oldest!

Midnight: Who's that?

Batkat: Where's the Joker? I wanna fight crime!

Tigger: I'm hungry.

Little Cat: Midnight, this is Sparky! Batkat, the Joker's not here right now. And Tigger, I'll take you to the kitchen! :3

Tigger: Let'th go! I'm thuper hungry!

Little Cat: (picks up Tigger and carries him to the kitchen)

Midnight: (pokes Sparky) Are you being nice to my sissy?

Sparky: YEAHA!

Midnight: YAY! Wanna go play "Annoyance"?

Sparky: ABSOLUTELY!

Batkat: (on Katara's head, pulling her hair and hitting her face) Take off that ugly mask, Joker! You aren't fooling anybody! (HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You can tell I hate Katara)

Katara: OW! LET GO! THIS IS MY REAL FACE!

Batkat: Yeah right! Who has a face that ugly looking? (Grabs Katara's hair and uses it to swing down from Katara's head) I'll be watching you! (Runs away and hides behind Little Cat, who is coming out of the kitchen with Tigger)

Little Cat: What's wrong, BK?

Batkat: Sissy, that's the Joker in disguise. (points at Katara) Let's get her.

Tigger: Min-Min, I wanna piggy-back ride!

Midnight: NOOOOOO! I HATE THAT NAME! But, okay, I'll give you a piggy-back ride.

Jewel: But its sooooooo cuuuuuuuuute!

Midnight: (hisses)

Dean: Hello.

Eightbooksand60cats: DEAN!? You're not supposed to be here! You're supposed to be in Supernatural with Sam and Cas!

Dean: I got bored!

Eightbooksand60cats: How DID you get here anyways?

Dean: (points behind him) Portal.

Sam: (pops out) DEAN! Get your butt back in here! Bobby's already calling me an idiot!

Eightbooksand60cats: SAMMY! And its "idjits." Not idiots.

Sam: Whatever. Dean, let's go!

Dean: Fine! And learn to talk to me with respect, I am older than you. See you around. (Walks back into portal)

Sam: I'm taller than you.

Dean: SHUT UP!

Cole: How old is he?

Eightbooksand60cats: Sammy's twenty four and Dean's thirty. Why do you ask?

Cole: O.o How are you friends with adults?

Eightbooksand60cats: I HAVE CONNECTIONS! Anyhoo, I have to go pry Ace from Z now, so bye! Only one more OC request to go! :3


	3. Camping! (Yes, its in the closet) Part 1

Everyone: (sitting around a bonfire, roasting marshmallows)

SSS: And then, Voldemort LEAPED out of the shadows, pointed his wand at me, and shouted, "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Tigger: Did you die?

SSS: ... No, Tigger, then I wouldn't be here telling you this story.

Little Cat: Yeah, Tigger. (In a whisper) He did die. He's just a ghost.

SSS: Anyways, I managed to roll out of the way in time and-

Spry: But I thought Harry Potter already destroyed You-Know-Who.

SSS: ... This is BEFORE.

Spry: Ooooh, okay.

Kai: Who's Harry Potter?

Everybody: SSSSSSSSH!

Kai: What? I just want to know who-

Everybody: SSSSSSSH!

SSS: Anyways, I managed to roll outta the way in time and I grabbed a wand and shouted, "PROTEGO!" And-

Spry: You know Protego?

Aang: What's "Protego"?

SSS: JUST LISTEN TO THE STORY!

Sam: (sitting in a really dark corner with Dean) Why are we here again?

Dean: Cause of the pie. (Points to pie)

Sam: THAT JUST APPEARED RIGHT NOW!

Dean: ... Yeah. (Starts to eat pie)

Sam: So you're telling me, that the whole time I've been sitting here, I could have been in OUR universe hunting something? Something like, I dunno, LEVIATHAN?

Dean: ... Yeah.

Sam: How are YOU the older one?

SSS: EVERYBODY SHUT UP!

Sokka: ... At least Little Cat hasn't hit me over the head with a mallet yet.

SSS: PAAAAAAAAAAN! PAN, PAN, PAN, PAN, PAN, PAN, PAN, PAN! (Starts repeatedly hitting Sokka over the head with a pan)

Little Cat: (wails) H-HE STOLE MY S-SHTICK!

Zuko: He stole your stick?

Zane: No, shtick. An attention getting or theatrical routine, gimmick, or talent.

Lyndsay (Go talk to JennJennHarm for her info): Hi!

Rain (go talk to Rainheart344 for her info): WHAT UP? We're new OCs!

Lyndsay: Yeah! Hey, who are those guys?

Dean: (gripping a pole which randomly appeared) NOOOOOOO! SAM, LET GO OF ME!

Sam: (trying to pull Dean into a random portal) Dean, LET GO OF THE POLE! DEAN, I'LL GET YOU OFF OF THE POLE SOMEHOW! I'M STRONGER THAN YOU!

Castiel: (sticks head out of portal) Yeah, I'm going to go now. (Closes portal)

Sam: NOOOOOOO!

Eightbooksand60cats: (walks out of bathroom) ... Wow, I go to the restroom for ONE minute and THIS is what happens? ... I should go to the restroom more. (Walks down steps)

Little Cat: (trying to pull Sokka AND the pan away from SSS) GIMME!

SSS: NO! (Pulls harder)

Spry: HAHAHAHAHA! (Throwing pie in Tigger's mouth) This game is so much fun!

Tigger: (with his mouth full) An' real tast'e roo!

Dean: SAM! STOP MESSING WITH MY HAIR!

Sam: (giving Dean a noogie) I bet you wish you were taller than me now!

Kai: I still don't know who Harry Potter is.

Cole and Jay: (facepalm and groan)

Lyndsay: Wow, does this happen on a daily basis?

Rain: I guess.

Rain and Lyndsay: I LOVE THIS PLACE!

Eightbooksand60cats: (blows on whistle, which makes everybody stop whatever they were doing. As in pie stopping in midair stop) WHAT HAPPENED HERE? And why didn't anyone tell me?

Everybody: Uuuuum...

Eightbooksand60cats: Everybody, go back to what you were doing. But this time it needs to be more chaotic! (Everybody goes back to what they were doing, but it was more chaotic)

Eightbooksand60cats: Oh! And also, light's out in an hour! :3

Creepy announcer: To be continued... (Gets smacked in the face by Sam. With Little Cat's mallet)


	4. Camping Special! Part 2!

(30 minutes later...)

(Everybody, unfortunatley, has calmed down)

Rain: (zooming around in her wolf form)

Lynsday: What happened to the chaos? It was fun!

Little Cat: (still wrestling with SSS) GIMME SOKKA! AND THAT PAN!

SSS: NEVER!

Jewel (she has a new look! Go ask Dragonsrule for extra info) SOCK 'IM IN THE GUT, LITTLE CAT! SOCK HIM IN THE GUUUUUUUUT!

Castiel (to Bobby): Why are we here? How is this possible; I closed the portal.

Bobby: I know why I'm here. Dean's still got that d-

Spry: HEY! Keep it kid-friendly!

Little Cat: (hits Sokka and SSS over the head with mallets) MALLETS! Yay, I won! :3

Jewel: Yeah! (High fives with LC)

Bobby: ... Yeah. Kid-friendly.

Spry: Righto!

Eightbooksand60cats: Anyways, to clear up any confusion (and to avoid more awkward moments) all OC spots have been filled! And I'm going to be off the grid for a little while, as I am moving (somewhere) and I am gonna be really busy with preparations.

SSS: Anybody want to hear a story?

Everybody: Uhhh... No.

SSS: Darn.

Eightbooksand60cats: CAS! Stop Sam from breaking a hole in the closet!

Castiel: Uh... Okay... Wait, you don't have a closet in here. He's breaking a hole in the wall...

Bobby: Cas, this place IS the closet.

Cas: Ah, that makes much more sense. (Goes to stop Sam from breaking a hole in the closet/wall)

SSS: Um... Eightbooksand60cats? When are we going to tell them the news?

Eightbooksand60cats: Eh? Oh, right... Well... After the Camping Special is over.

Spry: (starts to cry) ITS SUCH SAD NEWS!

Rain: News? What news?

Aang: And why's it sad?

Zuko: And what has it got to do with us?

Katara: And why do I care so much? I hate all of you!

Toph: AND WHY HAVEN'T I HAD MORE LINES!?

Sokka: ... Oh no...

Kai: What?

Sokka: SHE'S GOT CANCER AND SHE'S GONNA DIE!

Eightbooksand60cats: Don't be ridiculous! My family only has traces of diabetes in it! Oh wait... There's that cancer that's been killing women... (Shakes head) But that's not the news! Don't listen to Sokka and his pessimistic preaching!

Cole: Why won't you tell us now?

Eightbooksand60cats: ...The hosts are going to retire to their rooms for the night.

Spry, Eightbooksand60cats, and SSS: (go into their rooms)

Zane: ... Well, that was cryptic.

Jay: We shouldn't worry about it too much! Its not as if she's going to... Oh no.

Z: SHE'S GOING TO DO THE THINGIE WE'VE BEEN DREADING!

Cody: Uh... Maybe we should just go to sleep!

Luna: Yeah! Maybe everything will look better in the morning...

Ace: Whatever will help you sleep at night! (Sob)

Jewel: I'LL MISS ALL OF YOOOUUUU!

Madeline: ...

Rain: ...

Lyndsay: ...

Madeline, Rain and Lyndsay: WILL SOMEONE TELL US WHAT'S GOING ON!?


	5. The Bad, Sad, Horrible News

Eightbooksand60cats: Well... Here we go. The bad, bad, sad, horrible news.

Little Cat: WAIT FOR FIVE SECONDS! (Whacking Sokka on the head with a mallet at warp speed)

Eightbooksand60cats: (ignoring Sokka's shrieks of pain, cause let's face it, that's not all that unusual in the closet) All OC guest stars have been sent back to their owners. Also, Spry went home. The kittens have left and are waiting for me at my house. Ninja have left, and the Gaang are just waiting on Sokka.

Eightbooksand60cats: Here's the thing. I've lost ALL interest in this fic, which is probably because I've lost all interest in Ninjago and Avatar. See, I've been watching a lot of Supernatural, and reading a lot of Harry Potter. So, I've gotten older and moved on to Supernatural and HP. Its just that Ninjago started becoming more and more childish to me, and with Avatar, the series is done, so there's not really any thrill when I watch it.

Eightbooksand60cats: So, yeah. This whole thing is done. There's one bit of good news. My cousin and I are going to be making a website for this fic. There, you can watch animated clips of this fic, the specials, and the previous one. There will also be games, Sparky and Little Cat's newsletter, a comic all about the cats and Tigger's advice column.

Eightbooksand60cats: Well, it was fun writing this fic and reading your reviews, and thanks for letting me borrow your OCs. See you later, for the last time.

Eightbooksand60cats: But not really, since some of you are reading my other fics. X3 Bye!


End file.
